


I'll Follow You into the Dark

by AradiaStillAlive



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AradiaStillAlive/pseuds/AradiaStillAlive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan worries over his friend, Sollux Captor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Follow You into the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is humanstuck, and mostly EriSol but implied that Eridan wants more from Sollux.

Eridan paced the room, unable to sit still. He was a complete mess. His hair was down because he hadn't bothered to style it, his pants were wrinkled, his scarf was only half way on and he had just forgotten about his shirt. It was a wonder that his glasses were on right now. He kept pacing, his chest expanding rapidly with each breath he in took, then deflating once more when he let the air out. He was skipping school at the current moment. He couldn't bother to pay attention, nor would he allow himself to break down and cry in front of others. He would not allow it. He pushed a shaky hand through his hair, and kept rapidly checking his phone now.

Sollux was sick. Not the Flu, or a stomach virus, but something else altogether. Sollux himself didn't know what he had, but he kept having these attacks. His emotions were in an inner battle, he had even told Eridan himself and that was surprising for the computer loving nerd. What also broke Eridan's heart, which he did in fact have, was hearing the other male sob over a call and being unable to stop it from happening. Eridan couldn't think of anything to say to comfort the other, and he couldn't just go and hug the other either. No, the other lived in another state. A state he couldn't get to in his current position. He couldn't go there and help the brunette out, as much as he desired to. He was stuck behind a cell phone, or a computer at a complete loss for words. Nothing seemed to be working, and Sollux wouldn't even tell his own parents in fear. Eridan refused to think about the main cause of all this, they had agreed to forget it. It wasn't working.

By now they were both falling apart. Sollux because he was so stressed, so upset, so unlike him. Eridan was only upset because he helped cause this, and, of course, because he worried about the other. His lifeline thought that he was dying. Eridan refused to believe that, refused. He would not lose the geeky male to this. Sollux could get through this, he had to. Eridan couldn't make it without the one person who made this place seem better, the one person that he was attached to, unlike any other at this very moment. It was a selfish reason in the end, but he really did want Sollux to get over this. Sollux was too strong to let this off him. They had plans, great plans for the future, plans that they had already started forming out together. They ranged from small plans like a movie night sometime this year, all the way to the chance of moving in together on down the road. Eridan looked forward to these things, and knew that the other did as well. At least, the hipster thought that he did. He hoped, and prayed to a god he didn't believe in too.

Eridan stopped and checked his phone, sniffling and trying so hard to not break down now. Sollux was going to call him. He would not cry again while talking to Sollux. He had already lost it twice whenever the other had cried, and he wouldn't do it again. He had to be strong for the other, and not be moody even if he felt himself falling apart along with the other. No, he would never tell Sollux. He had to keep it to himself. Sollux needed him. Sollux said that talking to the hipster helped. He had to do this for his Sol.

He jumped as the phone buzzed in his hand, it was Sollux. He wiped away his tears and spoke a few times, grimacing at his sound before answering.

"Hello?" He questioned his voice quivering slightly.

There was a long, heart breaking pause before he got an answer in the form of a beaten whisper.

"Hello Ampora."


End file.
